


Watching You

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom John, Bottom Sherlock, Dirty Talk, Dom John, Hotel Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Stranger Sex, Top John, Top Sherlock, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a plot? John ties Sherlock to a chair and then proceeds to have sex was a stranger in front of him. Everyone gets some.</p><p>Then the second chapter is reversed, with John tied in the chair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Becuase I've had [this picture](http://qunhyskoa.tumblr.com/post/53671532780/come-on-john-though-he-cant-say-anything-now) open in a tab for a few days, and also in part because of willie_the_plaid_jacket's fic [Unexpected Company](943642)

John leaned over Sherlock and finished tying the gag, careful not to tangle the fabric in Sherlock’s soft hair. John’s heart was already speeding with anticipation, as he cupped his lover’s face and looked into his eyes. Sherlock watched him, erection already obvious. The man was seated in the hotel room’s one comfortable chair, arms bound expertly behind his back and now his mouth gagged. John leaned down and licked a stripe up his throat. “You know the signal if we need to stop.”

Sherlock nodded just as there was a knock on the door. “That’ll be Tom.” John stepped back and admired the view a moment. Sherlock was fully dressed, leaning forward in anticipation, but mostly just watching with those predatory eyes of his.  John touched his cheek one more time, then turned and walked slowly to the door, knowing how much Sherlock liked his arse in these jeans.

The man at the door was a bit taller than John, but not as tall as Sherlock, ginger with emerald green eyes. Definitely on the gorgeous side of the scale as he leaned down to kiss John. Reaching up, John tangled his fingers in the hair that fell just to his shoulders. Different then Sherlock’s hair, thicker. Tom opened John’s mouth and pushed his tongue inside, wet, sloppy, hot and definitely not Sherlock. Getting kissed by Sherlock there was almost always the feeling that the other man was calculating the proper formula for eliciting the reaction he wanted. This was just a kiss, taking just what Tom wanted, setting down the rules before they even got started. Breaking the kiss, John tugged Tom into the room and closed the door.

Tom’s eyes went to the man in the corner for a moment, then focused wholly on John. He grabbed John’s chin and kissed him hard and rough, making John moan as he rested his hands on Tom’s hips. He was very glad they’d worked out everything ahead of time; there was no way he’d be coherent for long if Tom kept kissing that way. Tom let go of his chin and pushed him back at the bed.

Hitting the edge of the bed, John sat, looking up at Tom and licking his lips in anticipation. Tom peeled off his shirt, revealing a well-defined stomach and smooth chest. Soft hairs on his stomach led down to where his hands were unbuttoning his flies. John took off his own shirt, noticing Tom’s eyes flick to the scar on his shoulder for a moment. Leaning in, John bit the exposed flesh of Tom’s hip to distract him. Tom groaned and grabbed John’s hair, pulling his head back and leaning down for another bruising kiss, biting at John’s lip, showing him just who was in charge here.

Tom pulled away and stepped back to finish getting his trousers and pants down. John glanced over to Sherlock. He was leaning forward as far as he could now, staring at the two of them. Watching Sherlock, John slipped down to his knees and slowly sucked down Tom’s cock, keeping his eyes on Sherlock’s as he slid down every inch, seeing the hunger and desire in the other man’s eyes.

Grabbing John’s hair, Tom forced his attention back to him. John closed his eyes, keeping Tom’s cock in his mouth as he swirled his tongue around the shaft, the pulled back up to tease the head. Groaning, Tom thrust into his mouth, shoving John down until he started to gag, then yanking him back off by the hair, giving John a moment to find air again. John wiped his mouth and looked up at Tom. Tom had a wicked grin. “I think your friend there likes it.”

John licked his lips again and glanced over. Sherlock was starting to look like if he could get free he would be murdering Tom. Good. John leaned forward and licked Tom from root to tip, earning a shiver. Standing up, John shed the rest of his clothes so they were both naked. “You want to fuck me in front of him?”

Tom grinned and leaned down to bite at John’s shoulder. Groaning, John broke free and retrieved the lube and condom. Grabbing a blanket from the bed, Tom dropped it at Sherlock’s feet. “Kneel here,” he ordered. John got down in front of Sherlock and knelt, looking up in him. There was raw need in his eyes like John had never seen. Tom moved behind him and John’s eyes closed as a well lubed finger probed his entrance.

The fingers were shorter than Sherlock’s, but no less expert as they started stretching him. John moaned and rested his hands on the chair, careful not to touch Sherlock as he leaned forward and started thrusting backwards onto the fingers. “Eager fuck, aren’t you.” Tom’s voice was right behind him. He could feel the faint scruff of his cheek against his neck. “I bet you love fucking him,” Tom said to Sherlock. “Or does he usually fuck you? Yeah I bet he fucks you senseless, doesn’t he?”

Turning his head, John bit at Tom’s neck. Definitely not as nice as biting Sherlock’s but it got Tom’s attention back on what he was supposed to be doing, which was John. “You fucking me or my boyfriend?” he asked.

“Oh I’m fucking you all right.” Tom reached over and grabbed John’s wrists, turning him and holding him down with one hand as he pushed him into the blanket, legs spread further apart with his knees, cock rubbing against John’s ass. John moaned against the floor. “Do it,” he growled. “Fuck me.”

There was the sound of a condom; another difference, he and Sherlock had stopped using condoms quite a while ago. Tom pressed up against him and John thrust back, feeling the differences between Sherlock and Tom. Tom’s free hand dug into his hip. “Aw, yeah, you’re tight. I bet you usually fuck him.”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” growled John, pushing back against him. Tom thrust hard and fast, clearly only interested in his own pleasure. That was okay though, part of the deal. He could hear Sherlock breathing faster as he watched them and twisted his head to look up as Sherlock strained against his bonds, eyes dark with lust, hair starting to stick to his forehead. Incredibly hot, even with someone else pounding into him.

Tom groaned and came suddenly. John moaned, his own erection hard and heavy between his legs. Tom slowly let go of his arms, then fell back, getting the condom off and slinging it in the bin. “Don’t suppose I can stay and watch?”

“No,” said John firmly. “Not part of the deal.”

“Fucking pity,” grumbled Tom, getting his clothes on quickly. He tossed John a bad salute. “Call me if you want to do this again sometime.” Then he was gone.

John looked up at Sherlock, then leaned up and slowly unzipped his trousers, freeing his hard cock. Sherlock arched up as John touched it, probably would have hissed if he wasn’t still gagged. John leaned down and slowly tongued the head, making Sherlock writhe. He licked the taste of precum off his lips. “I am going to release you, Sherlock, then you are going to fuck me.”

Standing, John reached over to release the gag. Before he could do anything else, Sherlock leaned forward and sucked his cock into his mouth, making John’s eyes roll up in the back of his head. “Oh, God,” his knees threatened to buckle as Sherlock worked him with all of his considerable skill.

Shoving his hand against Sherlock’s shoulder, John managed to pull away. “That was naughty of you,” he scolded.

Sherlock licked his lips. “The opportunity presented itself…”

“Right.” John moved around the chair and started untying his arms. Sherlock seemed to realize the moment he was loose enough and pulled himself the rest of the way free. Before John could even move, Sherlock had him bent over the chair, biting and marking his neck and shoulder. Groaning, John clung to the chair for dear life, rough fabric scraping across his chest. “Sherlock…”

“Mine,” growled Sherlock, swatting his arse and pushing his way inside. All John could do was moan and try to hold on as Sherlock thrust in to the hilt. He grabbed John’s hair, perhaps in a deliberate imitation of Tom, pulling his head back and biting his ear lobe. John pushed back against him and dropped a hand to stroke himself. Swatting John’s hand away, Sherlock pulled out and dragged John to the bed, dropping him onto his back and shedding his clothes in record time before crawling back between John’s knees.

John opened himself up to Sherlock without hesitation. Leaning down, Sherlock kissed him as if trying to remove every last taste of Tom from John’s mouth with his tongue. John tangled his hands in Sherlock’s hair, kissing back just as fiercely. Sherlock pinned John’s hands above his head with one hand before pulling up John’s hips and thrusting deep inside him again, making John hiss and arch his back with pleasure.

“Need…come,” begged John, rocking under Sherlock’s onslaught. Dropping one hand, Sherlock stroked him, making John shout with pleasure. He came a few seconds later, Sherlock tumbling over right after and collapsing against John’s chest. John grinned and kissed the top of Sherlock’s head.

Sherlock panted, struggling to regain control. “It’s okay, love,” said John softly, rolling them over and draping himself across Sherlock’s chest, listening to his slowing heart.

“We must do that again,” said Sherlock when John was nearly asleep.

John smiled. “Oh I’m sure Tom would be all for that.”

Sherlock tilted John’s chin up and kissed him. “Next time, it’s going to be you in the chair.”

John shivered. “Looking forward to it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I realized it needed a sequel, so here's the role reversal, with John being the one tied up to start.

John slowly licked his lips as Sherlock finished checking the ropes on his arms and wrists. Picking up the cloth he was using as a gag, Sherlock leaned down to kiss him, tasting John’s anticipation before pulling back and tying the gag. Stepping back, he admired his work. John met his eyes, eager to see what the night would bring.

There was a knock on the door. Sherlock turned and walked to the door. John tasted the cloth and tried breathing through his nose, wondering who Sherlock had found. He'd told John nothing. The door opened and he strained to see. He caught a glimpse of hair and a women's laugh and his heart froze as he thought of Her. But then Sherlock turned her, kissing her deeply and John saw it was someone else. He relaxed, watching Sherlock tongue her mouth. She was pretty, but not overly so.

Sherlock led her into the room. She turned to look at John. "Oh he's a cute one."

"Obviously." Sherlock said against her ear, reaching around to cup her breasts. She moaned softly and rocked backed against him as his talented fingers found her nipples. Her eyes closed as she leaned against his chest. He tugged her dress up and over her head, showing a matching lace bra and panties. Sherlock watched John as he exposed her breasts and nibbled on her throat.

John moaned against the gag, thrusting against air as he watched Sherlock start to take her apart just with his mouth. Leading her to the bed, Sherlock lay her down and tugged off the panties, spreading her legs.

Shifting a bit, John still couldn't see what Sherlock was doing, but the woman started moaning. His cock strained against his jeans as he thought of all the ways that tongue had found to draw out pleasure. There was so much more than blow jobs.

Sherlock traced long fingers down her thigh. John tugged on his bonds as she arched up against his mouth and hand. John thrust unconsciously, imagination running wild.

She cried out as she came and John had to reign himself. Was he going to come in his pants when Sherlock was right here? He ran his tongue along the gag, trying to find something to distract himself with.

She sat up and kissed Sherlock deeply. Casting a smile at John she asked a question "is he off limits?"

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "What did you have in mind?"

Getting up slowly she walked over to the bound man. John’s eyes were wide as he watched her reach down to touch her sex. Drawing her hand back up, she placed wet fingers on his suddenly parched lips.

Sherlock came up behind her and grabbed her wrist. She turned and kissed Sherlock, rubbing herself against him, inches from John, who was moaning against the gag again, wrists twisting in the bonds.

Shedding his clothes, Sherlock kissed her back and turned them so John would have a good view of his bottm. Reaching back, he touched his arse, teasing John. "Let me help you with that, Honey," she purred.

Sherlock moved gracefully, draping himself across Johns lap and pinning him down. The woman knelt behind him and kissed down his firm arse before spreading his cheeks. John turned bright red as her tongue darted out against his hole, making Sherlock groan appreciatively.

John could only watch, erection straining his trousers, Sherlock no doubt feeling the thickness pressing up against his chest. Trying to thrust against him only proved there was nowhere for John to go while Sherlock moaned loudly, no doubt in part for John’s benefit. But Sherlock knew it wasn’t just for show.

Finally she sat back and wiped her mouth. “Oh I wish I could be in the middle of that,” she purred. “I think he’s ready for you.” She stood and leaned over John, pulling the gag loose and kissing him, slipping her tongue in his mouth and reminding John very sharply of where her mouth had just been. She broke the kiss and looked down at Sherlock, eyes narrowed, watching them. “Shall I let him lose?”

“Yes,” growled Sherlock. “Then leave.”

Chuckling, she took her time getting dressed. John licked his lips but kept his silence. If it wasn’t for the erection pressing against his thigh he might have thought Sherlock had grown disinterested. No doubt she’d be fun in bed herself, but this wasn’t about the other person, it was about what was between him and Sherlock. And wasn’t that a complicated beast?

Once her dress was back on, she stepped behind John and loosened the binds. “You boys have fun.” Then she was gone in a cloud of perfume.

It took John another few moments to actually get his hands loose. While he was working on that he looked down at the back of Sherlock’s head. Of course Sherlock wasn’t moving from his spot across John’s lap. “I am going to fuck you, Sherlock. You know that, don’t you. And you want it. I bet she made you nice and wet for me. You’re going to open yourself up for me and I’m going to make you scream into the mattress.” At that moment his hands came free.

Reaching down, he roughly flipped Sherlock over and grabbed a handful of hair, pulling him up for a bruising kiss, biting his lower lip until he tasted blood. Sherlock groaned and gripped John’s biceps, thrusting at the air needfully.

John let go of his lips and pulled him up to scrape his teeth along Sherlock’s throat, dropping a hand to wrap around Sherlock’s cock. Sherlock moaned loudly, rocking against his hand. John raised his head and watched him, head tossing with pleasure, already coming undone.

“Not without me,” growled John, pulling Sherlock up and over to the bed. Sherlock was pliant in his arms, but spread his legs obediently as John lay him down and shed his clothes. Sherlock watched him, eyes heavy with lust. John tossed him the lube. “Prepare yourself, but don’t you dare come without me.”

Sherlock obeyed, tongue pressing against the corner of his mouth as he pressed his fingers inside himself, arching up against the sensation. John stroked himself slowly. “Thought you’d be clever, bringing in a woman. Well she wasn’t bad, but you know exactly who I want.”

“Yes, John,” Sherlock moaned, adding another finger.

John crawled between his legs, rubbing his cock against Sherlock’s as he kissed him with a bit more tenderness. “Tell me what you want.”

“You,” moaned Sherlock. “John, please.”

John leaned down and kissed him again. “You taste like her, still,” he growled, rocking against Sherlock, but not yet entering him.

Sherlock reached for John’s shoulders, but John snatched his wrists and pinned them above his head. Reaching down he drew a finger down Sherlock’s cock. The man moaned and writhed under him. John shifted so the head of his shaft was just teasing his hole. Sherlock spread himself wider and whimpered. “Please…”

John pressed in, just a little. “Is that what you want?” Sherlock writhed on his cock, eyes screwed shut as he moaned incoherently. John slid a little deeper, then almost out, making Sherlock cry out and beg for him. Pressing in to the hilt, John watched Sherlock’s face as he wrapped his legs around John’s waist, as if trying to drag him even deeper inside.

Then John started to thrust. Sherlock’s breath came in short gasps. John reached to hold his erection, but it was too late, and Sherlock came hard, whimpering as he coated his chest and stomach. John shook his head. “Bad of you, Sherlock.” He said softly.

Panting, Sherlock slowly opened his eyes. John leaned down to lick up a stripe of cum. He pulled out and flipped Sherlock over, driving into him hard. Sherlock groaned as John pounded into him, seeking only his own pleasure. He came hard, filling Sherlock and giving a couple more hard thrusts as he came down from his own release. Then he pulled out and flopped over onto his back.

Sherlock rolled on his side and nuzzled John’s arm until he lifted it, then curled up around John’s broad chest. Smiling softly, John kissed the top of his head. “Sleep, love.” John lay awake a while longer, staring at the ceiling, glad for what he had in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also thanks to smytheforthewin and unfunnybunny for looking over my shoulder (in a way) while writing and making fantastic suggestions and encouragements.
> 
> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Also thanks to smytheforthewin and unfunnybunny for looking over my shoulder (in a way) while writing and making fantastic suggestions and encouragements.


End file.
